


And We Stood Tall

by Chosenfire



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/pseuds/Chosenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have settled down and Dom has been enjoying life when he gets the call from Mia. Brian is in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Stood Tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmoon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/gifts).



> This story is set post Fast Six and there are spoilers for it. It goes AU in the way that Dom and Letty are not together romantically and assumes that during those events Dom/Brian/Mia was an established relationship.
> 
> I was unsure of if the recipient was okay with an incest angle for Dom/Mia so I purposely left it vague. I am okay with anyone reading it that way if they want, and if they don't it's okay to see it as Dom/Brian and Brian/Mia with the three of them in a functioning relationship together. 
> 
> Thank you for A for the beta and for providing feedback when I needed it!

“So, do you think you can fix her?” Dom ran his hand over the crushed fender of the Mitsubishi, getting a feel for the damage that had been done because Joel had been too quick on the NOS and too slow on the turn.

Dom shook his head, chuckling as he reached for a rag to wipe off some of the oil and dirt that had smeared on his hand. “Sure, I can fix her. If you can afford what it’s gonna cost you?” He grabbed a clipboard, writing down a quick estimate going off just the damage he could see. Dom knew he’d be good for it just by looking at his car. If he was willing to put it on the line the way he had done in a race he’d have the cash to take care of it when a stunt like that didn’t work.

“So you’re the bonehead that hit the wall Friday night?” Dom handed the estimate over and Joel’s face warred between a wince at the price and a grin at being recognized. Joel passed it over to the pretty redhead he’d brought with him who was already getting out a checkbook. 

“Man, you should have been there, it was great.” She snorted and Dom shared a grin with her. Josie had always had a cool head; she was the reason why Dom had agreed to take on another client. Nowadays they didn’t exactly need the money so Dom usually only opened up DT’s to friends of the family. “Why haven’t we seen you lately? Don’t tell me you aren’t racing anymore?” Joel slapped his arm good naturedly. 

“Naw, I didn’t give it up; just on special occasions.” He’d check out the races every now and then, show up if there was a rookie with a head of steam thinking he owned things or if the others were in the mood. Didn’t mean the Toretto family wasn’t racing anymore. There was a deserted road about an hour’s drive out that he and his crew would use every other weekend when they had the time. 

He accepted the check from Josie, folding it up and attaching it to the order sheet. “Let us know if you find anything else, we can afford it.” She reassured him. 

“It’s fine, we’re not exactly hurting for cash and it looks like you’re going to need the money for other things.” He indicated the rock that was on her left hand.

Her smile was blinding and Joel’s was that of a fool in love. “Happened last night; we haven’t really had the chance to tell people yet.” She looked around, “Speaking of, is Letty around?” Josie and Letty had grown up together and that was the reason why Dom had agreed to look at the wrecked car. 

“She’s up in Fresno visiting her aunt, she’ll be back next week though.” She’d been remembering things steadily since they’d settled back in Los Angeles. Josie had helped with that, talking with her family even more. It wasn’t all back but there was enough that she’d starting reconnecting with what little family she had left spread over California and Mexico. 

He shook Joel’s hand and promised to call him as soon as the car was ready. 

He was pulling on a clean shirt, changing out of the clothes he’d been working in, when his cell buzzed.

“Mia, I’m just about to leave now. “ He balanced the phone between his head and shoulder as he locked the garage behind him.

“Dom, Brian is in the hospital.” Her voice was wrecked. “His partner just called, he was shot.”

Dom’s breath caught and he tried to ignore the weight that was gripping his chest. “Stay at the house, I’ll pick you up.” He disconnected and only by sheer force of will stopped his hands from shaking as he got into his car and peeled out, heading in the direction of home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“We’re here for Brian O’Connor.” Mia was leaning against the nurses’ station, Dom’s hand on the small of her back for comfort – whose comfort they weren’t really sure of. “We’re told he was brought here, he was shot on a case. He’s with the FBI.” His sister was definitely all Toretto, using anything she can.

The nurse’s demeanor had changed once the FBI was mentioned, and her fingers were flying over her computer. “He’s still in the ICU. Right now only family is permitted to see him.” Her eyes were already questionably looking at Mia’s bare left finger, like a ring would appear if she stared hard enough.

Mia snorted and be she could bite anything out Dom interrupted, “We are his family.” In every way that counted, not to mention the little blonde haired boy that had on more than one occasion spit up all down Dom’s back.

“They are O’Connor’s family.” Brian’s partner, Scott Collins, looked about as bad as Dom was feeling. His usual immaculate suit was torn at the shoulder and there was a streak of red staining the white of the hem. Dom tried not to think about whose blood that probably was, already dismissing the nurse to turn to Collins. 

Brian had been partnered with him for 6 months now, ever since he’d made the choice to rejoin the agency, and Dom had grown to respect the other man. He’d have respected anyone who put up with Brian’s particular brand of crazy on a day to day basis and kept watching his back.

“What happened?” Mia demanded and Dom wrapped an arm around her waist as they followed Collins through the double doors and towards the elevator. The nurse didn’t try to stop them and Dom counted that as a blessing.

“We’re still trying to figure that out. We were following up a lead on a recent string of murders and someone must have thought we were getting too close. When we left a witness’ house and someone started shooting at us.” They stepped into the elevator and Collins pressed the button, clearly knowing where to take them. “We made it to the car for cover and Brian called in for backup, and it wasn’t until the police were showing up that I even noticed he’d been shot.”

“How bad is it?” Dom asked as the doors opened and Collins rushed them towards the end of the wall, this room resembling the ones they’d just left and just as bright.

“He was shot twice, once in the abdomen and the other in the thigh.” He stopped them in the middle of the hall, his eyes on a group of doctors that were talking, before turning to the two of them like he was suddenly noticing something, “Where’s Jack?”

“I left him with our neighbor.” Mia was looking pale as one of the doctors broke off from the others and approached them.

“Is this Agent O’Connor’s family?” the doctor asked and Collins nodded leaning against the wall, looking drained. 

Dom reached for Mia’s hand and she squeezed it tightly as the doctor started to talk; her voice was kind but blunt, “Your husband was very lucky, no major arteries were hit but there was some damage done. He’s in surgery now and we’re repairing what we can. We will need to keep him for a few days but so far everything looks as good as it can.”

Dom felt Mia sag against him and the tension in his own body loosened a little in relief. 

“When can we see him?” she said as she pulled away from Dom, standing up straight.

“We can let you both into see him after he gets out of surgery. It’s more than likely though that he won’t wake up right away.”

“That’s fine,” Mia was already reaching for her phone to no doubt call Rosa and ask if she could watch Jack overnight, “We can wait.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dom dragged a hand over his face and pressed his phone to his ear, waiting for it to connect on the other side.

“Hey, was wondering when you’d call.” Her voice was husky from sleep and Dom leaned against the wall, watching as Mia sat down in the chair beside Brian’s bed. 

“They just let us in his room.” 

“Yeah, how’s he doing?” Dom could hear the concern in Letty’s voice. She’d never resented Brian for taking the space in Dom’s life that had been hers. Whatever they’d gone through when she was undercover had built a solid friendship between the two. Even before she’d remembered him they’d been friends, but Dom suspected that was just Letty picking up on Brian’s guilt. 

Dom sighed “Busted up but still breathing. Docs say he’ll be fine. They want to keep him a few days then he can come home.”

“Good, I’ll be back next week to kick his ass.” He heard rustling on her end before she spoke again, “You know if you guys need me I can come home now?”

“Thanks, but we’re good. Spend some more time with your aunt. Brian’s going to be laid up for awhile and Mia’s got classes, someone’s going to need to help me then with the garage and Jack.” 

She laughed, “Okay, I can do that. I’m going to head back to sleep. Let me know if anything changes?” 

“Will do,” he met Mia’s eyes as she looked between him and the phone pointedly. “Mia sends her love.”

“Same.” Letty hung up and Dom dropped his phone back in his pocket, approaching his little sister. 

“This is your fault,” Mia softened the words with a small smile, “you never should have told him it was okay to go back.” She was in the chair beside Brian’s bed, her hand wrapped around his as they watched him sleep. 

Dom stood behind Mia, hand on her shoulder, “I don’t recall being the only one to tell him it was okay.”

Mia smiled, her thumb tracing a pattern into Brian’s skin. He was paler than usual and more than one IV stuck out of him, but it could have been worse, it could have been a lot worse.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t have told him no.” 

They’d only been settled back home for a few months when the FBI had come sniffing around Brian, wanting him back. Apparently a dirty Agent wasn’t as bad as a dirty cop and the bridges Brian thought he’d burned had stayed very much in tack. He had friends in the agency and if nothing else being on the run with criminals and avoiding all matters of the law for as long as he had had impressed them. 

Life standing still had just started coming together for them, Letty was remembering, Jack had started crawling, they’d opened the market back up. But Dom had seen the same look in Brian’s eyes that had he’d seen in Elena’s.

Brian thought Dom had given him a family but he’d just given him another one. He was a cop at heart and nothing Dom did was going to change that - hell he didn’t want to change that. Brian being a cop had saved all their asses more than once. 

“Neither could I.” Dom admitted, leaning down to press a kiss to Mia’s forehead before he pulled up the other chair in the room right beside her and sat. “Besides, gotta admit he really pulls off the uniform.”

Mia laughed, covering her mouth, and her eyes were shining in amusement. 

“What can I say, I look good in a suit.” A familiar voice croaked out and both Dom and Mia’s eyes flew to Brian. His eyes were half-lidded and looking at them, smile crooked.

Dom leaned forward and Mia’s hand tightened around Brian’s. “Well looks like Sleeping Beauty is up, good thing too cause neither of us wanted to kiss those busted up chapped lips.”

“Screw you!” Brian’s laugh turned into a groan as he tried to sit up and Dom was already out of his chair pressing him down gently. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.”

“Just shot.” Dom could tell Mia was trying to keep the accusation out of her voice, and was failing, “twice.” 

“Oh,” Brian deflated a little looking guilty but stubborn. “Collins?”

“He’s fine,” Dom reassured him. “Said your backup showed up, which is how you got to the hospital so quick and didn’t bleed out all over the sidewalk.” Dom tried not to think about Jessie. 

“Sorry.” Brian breathed out softly and that was enough, it had to be. They had all known going in that the job Brian did wasn’t exactly a safe one. They’d spent hours talking about it, what would happen if he went to work one day and wasn’t able to come back. 

“It’s okay,” Mia sighed and stood leaning down to press a kiss to Brian’s cheek, lingering before pulling back. Brian’s eyes had closed and they were opening again as she told them, “I’m going to let a nurse know he’s awake.” 

Dom nodded and took the hand she had been holding in his, they watched Mia walk out the door.

“We’re going to have to talk about this aren’t we?” 

Dom squeezed Brian’s hand, “When you’re back on your feet, yeah we’re probably going to end up talking about this.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Three Days Later…**

“I’ll get the door,” Mia was already walking in front of them as Dom helped Brian over the few steps on the walkway. Brian grimaced but they were moving steadily. Dom was under his good side, Brian’s arm around his shoulders as they got into the house.

Pain meds and bandages only helped so much when you had a hole in your thigh. The crutches the hospital had given them were in the trunk and Dom would get them out later.

They got to the front room and Dom helped lower Brian to the couch. Mia was already moving his busted leg onto a pillow as soon as Brian was on the couch. 

“Any chance I can have a beer?” Brian asked her and Mia huffed, shaking her head.

“Thought not.” Brian laughed and leaned his head back against the cushion, gritting his teeth as he shifted his body onto the couch a bit more. Their stay in the hospital with Brian had been watching him constantly - pushing his limits with his new injuries and pushing through the pain. Dom hadn’t been surprised. 

Brian lived to be a constant pain in his ass. 

Dom was already dropping the bag he’d been carrying onto the table, sorting through the contents for the little orange bottle. “You’re about due for another one of these.” Mia was quick, going to the kitchen as Dom uncapped the bottle and shook a couple pills loose. He handed them to Brian and watched as he swallowed them with the bottle of water Mia gave him. This was something else they’d gotten used to, working together as a team to make sure Brian was taken care of.

Brian set the water bottle down on the floor where he could reach it easily and pinned Dom and Mia with a stare, “Guys, I really appreciate the help, I do. But you’re going to have to lighten up on me a little.” It wasn’t the first time he’d asked them that. 

Mia grinned grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and settled it over Brian’s legs. “Oh we will,” she said as she moved past Dom, squeezing his shoulder as she went, “in a about a week, maybe two.”

Dom laughed at Brian’s pained expression.

“I’m going to go pick up Jack, stop him from terrorizing Rosa.” Dom told them, setting the rest of the supplies from the hospital and pharmacy down on the table. 

Brian’s expression softened a smile touching his lips. 

It was later that night, long after they’d all gone to bed that Dom had woken up to find Brian wasn’t in bed with them. They’d gone to sleep with Mia’s head on Brian’s chest and Dom’s arm resting against his waist. It was the first night he was home from the hospital and their bed at home was wider than the one that had been there. They’d traded off nights, making sure one of them was home with Jack and one of them was with Brian, but even Mia had barely fit in the narrow hospital bed beside him. Dom hadn’t even tried, getting an uncomfortable nights sleep in one of the chairs The bed they had at home had been bought specifically because it was big enough to fit the three of them and Dom had missed it. 

Which they’d all needed that night, to touch after too close a call.

Dom pulled the blanket up around Mia more before getting out of the bed. The door was already cracked open, the hallway light from the nightlight they kept in the bathroom. Dom walked over to the room beside theirs and sure enough there was Brian. The crutches were propped against the wall and Brian was leaning against the crib to keep his weight off his bad leg. He was holding Jack, little arms wrapped around his neck and dirty blonde curls peeking out from where his nephew was sleeping against Brian’s chest.

“Sorry,” Brian’s voice was pitched low and he was swaying back and forth, “I heard him crying on the monitor and you and Mia were both asleep.” 

“Could’ve woken one of us,” Dom pointed out, “would’ve been a lot easier than hobbling your way over here.”

“ I know,” Brian was already looking back at Jack, guilt clear on his face and tearing away at him. “I wanted to hold him, I think he wanted me.” It had been too close a call for all of them, even if Jack didn’t know it.

“Course he wanted you.” Dom approached Brian arms outstretched, “I don’t think Mia would mind if he sleeps with us tonight, and it’d save you another trip if he wakes up again.” Brian helped shift him into Dom’s arms and Jack stared at him blearily, sucking on his thumb as he settled against Dom’s chest.

Brian was already reaching for his crutches and Dom followed him down the hallway and back to their room.

Mia was sitting up; eyes tired and smile soft as she moved over to the middle of the bed. Brian set the crutches back against the wall and settled down beside her, face showing his pain as he moved until he was comfortable. 

“Hey baby,” Mia’s voice was soft and Dom leaned down to settle Jack in beside her. She brushed a hand through his hair and he leaned into her. Dom hit the lights, keeping the door cracked so the room wasn’t pitch black and settled into the bed Jack cuddling into the space between him and Mia. 

Dom woke that morning with his legs tangled with Brian’s and Jack drooling against his cheek. Mia was in the doorway with a cup of coffee in hand watching them with a smile.


End file.
